


Some Thoughts About Time

by bardofapollo



Series: In Love With The Universe [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Time is the name we’ve given to the sequence of existenceHow it really works we’ll never knowTime is the words we give to to the periods which we breatheAnd the numbers we’ve rotated around a burning star---march gets existential (again)





	Some Thoughts About Time

Time is the name we’ve given to the sequence of existence   
How it really works we’ll never know  
Time is the words we give to to the periods which we breathe   
And the numbers we’ve rotated around a burning star

Maybe time is an illusion   
To help our worlds move along  
Maybe it’s only as real as existence   
Maybe there’s nothing here at all

But I don’t think I’m really that creative   
To dream up worlds and never reach them  
There’s plenty of things I don’t understand   
So much I want to do without a plan  
Why would I make them

But here I am contemplating my moralities  
And the worlds and words I never reach


End file.
